He wont admit he's sick
by xion000
Summary: PonyBoy's sick but he wont believe it until it goes way too far for anyone's liking. Rated T for safety *All my stories are T* I changed the Summary.
1. I'm fine

Chapter One- "You sure?"

~Ponyboy's POV~

I slowly craked my eyes open the light from the early morning sun bursting into my sight. I opened my eyes fully to see Soda's famous 'Movie Star' face inches from mine. I groaned as my stomach gave a sharp jab. Soda looked at me confused.

"You okay honey?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Soda, I'm fine." He didn't look convinced with my lie. He could see right through me almost all the time but I needed to go to school. Wait..what day was it again? I glanced up at Soda who was now placing on a clean white shirt.

"Soda , what day is it?" He turned around spinning half way the jumped on me , bouncing the bed, my stomach jabbed me again as I yelped

.  
"It's SATURDAY, Which means you-" He stopped as he heard me yelp. "Pony...You sure you're okay? You look like a ghost and you just yelped! Tell me what's up sweetie." I always hated it when he called me sweetie and honey. He was just too kind to me , I felt bad having to lie to him.

"Soda , I'm perfectly fine, you just caught me by suprise and I got my..hand trapped." Soda didn't look like he believed a word I just said, I wouldn't either .

"Let me see your hand then." I jumped backwards away from his grasp. I wasn't hurt and I couldn't just show him a un-injured hand.

"No no , it's fine, really, can't feel a thing." I fell backwards off the bed with a thump. I winced deeply and my head began pounding .

"PONY!" Soda was by my side in a second. He looked panicked , like I hit my head on the way down. "Pony, can you hear me? You okay? You hit your head on the side. Answer me please Pony!" I groaned as black dots danced in front of my eyes. Then the darkness took me.

* * *

Writers note.

Kay I know it suck. Seriously sucks. Sorry about that but please review and everything and I shall update soon.


	2. Panic

Eeep ! Thank you so much for the reviews, I will try really hard to make this chapter longer. I did type this up yesterday but my laptop froze before I could save it. Did I mention this is before the book? Pony's still 14 though.

Disclaimer- I sadly don't own The Outsiders, I want to Own it. Mainly PonyBoy and JohnnyCake. I only own the idea.

* * *

~Darry's POV~

"PONY!" As soon as I heard that yell I jumped from my seat, knocking over the chocolate milk in the process, Soda's gonna kill me for that. Ignoring the mess I began sprinting to the boy's room skidding across slightly from how fast I was going, lucky for me the door was open. I began taking in the scene around me.

Ponyboy was on the floor, head on the ground but legs bent on the bed, SodaPop was shaking his shoulders gently repeating "Pony , wake up Pony ,please." I stepped in as Soda looked at me with his usually care free happy brown eyes that were now glassed over with panic and worry. I walked over brushing some of Pony's hair out of his face , golly he was warm. I looked to the floor to see a small red puddle, that's when I took action. "Soda sit him up, carefully I need to get a good look at his head. What happened?"

Soda nodded and placed his arms under Pony's armpits lifting him up as I took his legs carefully turning them so he was laying down straight . I headed off into the bathroom to get the Med Kit as Soda began his story.

"Well...It was an accident . Really Darry, it was an accident, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Soda began sobbing slightly.

"Shhh Soda , I know it was an accident. Now I need you to sit him up and tell me what happened from the start. " Soda nodded as he lifted Pony up and sat behind him letting PonyBoy's head rest on his shoulder.

"Okay, well I woke up and noticed I didn't have my arm around Pony, I paniced thinking he would have a nightmare at any moment but when I looked at him he was pale as a ghost. I looked at him properly as he began to wake. He said he was fine, usually Pony doesn't mind being sick unless he's really really sick. So I began to get changed when he asked me what day it was." I nodded as I began cleaning the gash on the right side of Pony's head. "I did what I usually did on Saturday and jumped on the bed then he yelped Darry he yelped! " I mmhmed in reply. "I asked him what was wrong and he said he hurt his hand . He wouldn't let me see though Darry. He always let's me see when he's hurt. Why wouldn't he?" I sighed as I began clearing all the things away.

"Well his hand looks fine. Did he hit his head?" Soda nodded and gulped. "Wake him up, carefully, incase he has a concussion." Soda nodded and began whispering in Pony's ear as I placed the first aid kit back.

~Pony's POV~

"Wakey wakey honey." Soda smiled as I opened my eyes , the stomach pain was still there , golly it hurt. Soda ruffled my hair and I yelped . Ow that hurt, did I cut my head open? "Oh gosh baby I forgot!" Soda began to panic and I laughed, it was always amusing to see Soda panic over small things.

"Morning little buddy, you feeling okay? Dizzy? Sick?" Darry sat infront of me , he looked worried , Darry actually looked worried about me. Wow.

"Huh? Oh yeah I feel fine other than this headache. What happened anyway?" I looked at them both as Soda brushed some hair from my face.

"You hit your head." Soda whispered in my ear as I nodded. "You feeling okay now?" I sighed inwardly, I hated how they always began to get over worried, even if it was funny to start with.

"I'm fine! Can't I just sleep a bit?" Darry raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. Come on Soda, let's go get some breakfast." I smiled as they left, my stomach hurt so much now and I was sure if I had to talk anymore I would give it away.

~Anyone POV~

Pony was sleeping. Soda was cooking. Darry was reading the newspaper, but what Dary didn't remember was about Pony feeling warm.

* * *

Writers Note -

Okay so that's that done, I hope it was longer...I doubt it was by much. I need some ideas on what sickness Pony has , I don't know what to give him xD. I can't do cancer though. I always hate writing about it. Any ideas? I just looked at it and it seems like hardly any difference -slams head against wall- Dammit.


	3. Nightmare

Okay so I got bored. ENJOY.

* * *

_**Voice.**_

_Mr and Mrs Curtis_.

PonyBoy.

* * *

Nightmare.

_**Your fault. All your fault. Their pain is your fault. Your fault. Your fault. Your never to be forgiven. EVER. They DIED because of you. All your fault!**_

My fault...All my fault?

**_Yes you stupid boy! All your fault! Your parents death's! Your fault!_**

It is?But..How?

_**You KNOW how! If you didn't let them drive that car, if you made them stay , they would still be here! You let them die!**_

But..they wanted to go out for a meal..how was I supposed to stop them? They wouldn't think it was my fault ...would they?

_**Of course they think it's your fault! You couldn't of just said you were sick or something and they would've stayed, but no! You had to let them get themselves killed. You mean horrid boy!**_

YOU'RE LYING!

_**What is there to lie about? I'm not lying, but you are and you know you are. You cause Darry and Soda so much pain. Do you really think Darry wants you there? He doesn't he wants you gone, in a boys home, out of his life, he's always hated you, always. You think Soda really cares? No. He also wants you gone, you bring such a large burden to them both and you don't care, you only care about yourself!**_

No...

_**YES! The gang hate your guts, all you are is a tag along, a baby, you can't defend yourself! You can't even hurt someone with a blade! You don't care if someone else was hurt, as long as you're okay they could just die. You don't care. You will never care. EVER. EVERYONE hates you! EVERYONE! You'll never be forgiven. EVER.**_

SHUT UP! STOP IT! YOU'RE LYING! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I CARE FOR PEOPLE!

_**You think you'll be forgiven? Ask your parents..yourself.**_

Mum? Dad?..

_Ponyboy..how could you? We thought you loved us...We though you cared. You obviously didn't , you lied to us when you said "Love you" you lied to us when you said "be safe" you wanted us dead Ponyboy. You wanted us gone . You mean..mean..boy...You were always so giving, you obviously wanted things back in return and when you didn't get what you wanted, you hated us more! If you loved us you would've made us STAY!_

I..I'm sorry.._**.**_

_STOP LYING TO US PONYBOY! YOUR BROTHERS ARE IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!_

I..

_It's all about you isn't it. Me this I that. You don't care about anyone else other than yourself, as long as you're okay then everyone else can just die , you want that don't you. Sodapop dropped out of school because of you. He felt outdone by someone so much younger, couldn't you act stupid? No you had to boast that you was allowed to skip a year! We were proud of you until we realized your true self. Heartless. And Darry has to worry about Soda getting put into a home! He doesn't care if you did, he wishes you were gone, the only reason why you're still here is because your are son but now PonyBoy Curtis, you are no longer are son. We only have two. Darry and Soda._

S-stop it.. Y-you're..Lying...

_**I told you , you wouldn't listen, no no PonyBoy never listens, he's a bad boy, a boy which deserves to DIE!**_

* * *

_****_Okay so I know that was short, and it sucked , but I was bored. This is like a filler chapter but it does relate to the story. Review?


	4. Fine I'm sick

Chapter 4:"Fine, I'm sick."

Oh like hai there , so yup very sorry that I haven't updated in AGES. I've had GCSE work to do sworry everyone. I know my chapters are short and I apologize for that and I will try harder to make them longer. Also I know where I'm going now so I would like to thank everyone for the ideas but I'm not saying what I'm going to do because that's a secret :3 Oh and before I forget I got a new thingy like Word instead of Wordpad which tells me how much I've done. YAY.

DISCLAIMER- All right's to S.

Review Response- (3)

Maggs 11/13/12 . chapter 1

This is a terrible story. My suggetion would be to write it out and then post, that way your story will have a direction and you wont be blocked by chapter 2...and then have to resort to that nonsense on chapter 3...oh, and get a beta if you decide to continue, which I wouldnt advice.

Answer- Well you can't please everyone. I'm glad you told me that you don't like it but maybe you could say it nicer? It's more fun if you get ideas and everything so that's why I don't type it all out and it gives me something to do. And umm. Chapter 3 wasn't nonsense, it does relate and I did put that. I will continue because many more people like it and I'm not stopping just because one person can't deal with it. Thank you.

dani-curtis-16 11/14/12 . chapter 3

This is cool wish it was longer though. Cant wait for nxt chapter!

Answer- Then longer they shall be! x3 I'm glad you liked it though.

Dragons8298 11/13/12 . chapter 3

That may be the best self blame chapter with Ponyboy I have ever read. Most of them don't put much cruelty into the voice that's blaming him. That's what makes them kinda boring. But, you put just the right amount. :-) Congrats

Answer- That is a big thing for me, thank you thank you it means alot I was afraid I put in too much cruelty xD.

Now onto the story.

* * *

~Sodapop POV~

I groaned. Something kicked me in the stomach. Or was it someone? Yep it was a person alright. I opened my eyes , rubbing the sleep out to find my baby brother tharshing around like someone was trying to strangle him. Maybe in his mind someone was. I sat up realizing I was just staring and leaned over Pony.

"DARRY!"I yelled as loud as I could without waking anyone else up , if anyone stayed,which is more than likely. I began stroking my thumb across Ponys forehead, it always seemed to help him. Darry stumbled in mumbling something about being woke up until he noticed me trying to pin Pony down and failing. He grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom , soaking it in water as I whispered soothing words such as "It's okay sweetie." "Come one honey." "No one can hurt you now baby." all in Pony's ear, he did relax...a little. Darry sighed as nothing we did would get Pony awake , so as a last resort, Darry ringed out the water onto Pony's face as he woke with a start his eyes as wide as golf balls!

"You okay honey? You scared us, real bad." I sat him on my lap like I always did when he had nightmares. "Golly Darry he's shaking like it's -100 degress in here!" He was though. It made my own arms shake too. Pony moaned lightly and placed his head back onto my shoulder as Darry came back with a thermometer.

"Come on Little Buddy , let me take your temperature and then you can go back to sleep okay? It's only 2:43 in the morning. Come on now." Darry tried to coax the thermometer under Pony's tounge but Pony just wouldn't have it. I guess it was my turn to try.

"Hun, do you want me to take your temperature?" He shook his head as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes like he wanted to tell us something.

"Guys..I think I'm gonna be si-" Before he even finished that sentence he was halfway to the bathroom, I was rather shocked he could still run. I froze.I looked up at Darry and did a double take. Darry had so much panic in his eyes, almost as much as I did, and I panic about Pony alot, but he's a strong boy, nothing can keep him down. For now. There was the noise of one liquid hitting another liquid coming from the bathroom. Realizing what was going on I followed Darry , whom had already gone , into the bathroom to see Pony hunched over the toilet dry heaving with Darry rubbing his back in circles.

"Sodapop can you get some water for Pony please? And a towel. Thanks." I nodded and left the room, I wasn't all there, Pony said he was fine, and when he says he's fine he's usually fine! Oh God what has he gotten himself into. I hope it's nothing serious and all. I couldn't cope with him gone. I grabbed a towel and a glass of water noticing JohnnyCake was laying on the sofa sleeping , well I think he was sleeping. I sighed and walked back into the bathroom handing Darry the things and kealing beside Pony.

He looked awful. He was as pale as a sheet, circles under his eyes and his face was twisted in pain. I hated seeing him like this. Everyone did. Even Steve, he's my best bud and all but he can be a little too mean to Pony, saying he's just a tag - along and all. I shook my head and moved a strand of hair from Pony's face.

~Darry's POV~

"DARRY!" God that Soda's gonna wake the whole bloody neighborhood! I growled as I stood rubbing my eyes and walking towards my two younger brother's room , he better not have brought one of the gang back drunk so they puke everywhere, I love the gang and all but it's hard to clean. I began mumbling and complaining but soon stopped when I saw what was really going on.

Pony was gasping and jumping around like a fish out of water while Soda tried to pin him down. I ran to the bathroom to grab a washcloth and soaking it in cold water, I really hope I didn't have to use this. I walked, well stumbled back into the room and sighed, Pony refused to wake up. Look's like the last resort is needed, Soda gave me a worried look , he always hated it when I had to do this but I had to, I looked back to Pony and scrunched up the washcloth , the cold water pouring off like a mini waterfall straight onto Pony's face as his eyes opened , I let out a sigh of relief, we had him back with us again.

"You okay honey? You scared us, real bad." Soda ,straight of the bat , picked Pony up like he was 4 and placed him on his lap. No matter how much I didn't like Soda treating Pony like he was 4 I made an exception as it did help. "Golly Darry he's shaking like it's -100 degress in here!" He wasn't lying, Pony was shaking like a tree in a tornado. I went back into the bathroom and reached up onto the higher shelf and grabbed the box with the thermometer. It was new. I walked back in and keeled infront of Pony who was now resting his head on Soda's shoulder.

"Come on Little Buddy , let me take your temperature and then you can go back to sleep okay? It's only 2:43 in the morning. Come on now." I tried to coax the thermometer under Pony's tounge but he would just turn his head away.

"Hun, do you want me to take your temperature?" Soda looked at me and back at Pony but Pony just shook his head and let out a groan as he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Guys..I think I'm gonna be si-" Pony stopped mid-sentence as he lept up and ran to the bathroom with me hot on his heels. He skidded onto the ground just in front of the toliet as I finished the sentence for him.

"Sick." I walked over to him and placed my hand gently on his back and rubbed circles clockwise around as he emptied his already almost empty stomach contents into the toilet and waited till he finished as Soda walked in. "Sodapop can you get some water for Pony please? And a towel. Thanks." I didn't wait for an answer as he nodded and walked out the room as I tried to comfort my sick kid brother as much as I could. I was never good in situations like this, ever. I sighed deeply inward, where was Soda? He shouldn't be this long, just before I was gonna call him he walked in looking rather dazed to me but still brought me the cup and washcloth and knealed beside Pony as I placed them on the floor beside of me winicing as Pony groaned and began dry heaving.

~PonyBoy POV~

I gasped as a cold liquid hit me right in the middle of my face, my eyes burst open to see Soda and Darry both looking worried but guilty, I glanced at Darry's hand to see a damp washcloth, of course he would do that, he hated me like the voice said. There was a silence for a few moments before Soda decided to break it.

"You okay honey? You scared us, real bad." He placed me on his lap like he always did after nightmares. It made me feel much safer. _**You think Soda really cares? No. **_The voice made me shiver and it didn't seem to stop. . "Golly Darry he's shaking like it's -100 degress in here!" I was shaking that much? Didn't feel like it, I watched as Darry left to the bathroom and I let out a gentle moan as I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Soda's shoulders. _**You cause Darry and Soda so much pain. Do you really think Darry wants you there? He doesn't he wants you gone, in a boys home, out of his life, he's always hated you, always. You think Soda really cares? No. He also wants you gone, you bring such a large burden to them both and you don't care, you only care about yourself! **_

"Come on Little Buddy , let me take your temperature and then you can go back to sleep okay? It's only 2:43 in the morning. Come on now." I felt Darry trying to place the thermometer under my tounge, why was he trying to help me? The voice said he hated me , so why was he helping? It didn't make any sense.

"Hun, do you want me to take your temperature?" Soda spoke rather gentle but I knew he was only acting, he didn't want me there. No one did. _**Hated. Gone. Burden.**_ Those words burned deeper and deeper into my head just as my stomach gave a violent jump. I felt sick. I let out a groan and began to open my eyes.

"Guys..I think I'm gonna be si-" I couldn't keep talking, I was gonna be sick. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom as fast as I could, I felt so weak though. I fell right infront of the toilet and emptied my stomach. There was hardly anything in there to empty anyway, just some egg and toast from last night but it just wouldn't stop. It tasted horrible! I hate this . I hate it . I hate it so much. A gentle hand appeared on my back . Who's hand was that? The hand began rubbing clockwise circles around my back, Darry. Soda does it anti-clockwise, Darry does it clockwise. There was some mumbling which sounded like Darry asking Soda to do something then I finally stopped being sick but I didn't move. I felt too weak to. There was a clunk of a glass and my stomach felt like it had been punched and I began dry heaving . Dry heaving was worse then actually being sick, it hurt my throat too much. When it all stopped and I was sure of it I sat up a little too fast and my head began to pound. I couldn't hear anything, it was all whispers to me. A rough towel wiped my across my mouth cleaning be free of all pieces of sick off my face and not too soon later a cold glass hit my lips and water clashed against them and I gladly too the water into my mouth. I kept a little in there and swirled it around before spitting it into the toilet, that got rid of the puke taste. I swallowed more water as a huge wave of sleep washed over me.

I began to fall back slightly as strong arms linked under mine and lifted me to my feet, I stood for 2 seconds before falling back again. There was a sigh as one arm went under my back and another under my knees and picked me up. I was so tired that I didn't remember closing my eyes.

* * *

Okay so that's that x3. I hope I did good this time and it was longer. X3 . Sorry I took so long to update I was thinking of what to do to make it longer so I decided to do it in the all three brothers POV . I hope it didn't drag on too much x3. Please review. Thankies. Baiii.


	5. Tickle Time

Chapter 5: Tickle time.

Meep , not as many reviews as I wanted but oh wells. x3. Thank you to all the reviewers .

Review Response- (3)

Natalie 11/17/12 . chapter 4

I can tell this is going to be a good one! PLEASE UPDATE!

Response- X3 I shall update. Thankies.

Dragons8298 11/16/12 . chapter 4

You can never have too much cruelty in a self blame chapter... wow, i'm such a sadist when it comes to fan-fiction. I like this chapter, too. Poor Pony's confused. I also liked how the voice kept coming back to him, even though he woke up (or was forced to wake up). :-)

Response- x33 Hehe thank you very very much.

teenkid100 11/16/12 . chapter 4

I like how your working the nightmare into this, well done! Update soon! :D

Response- X33 I was wondering if I should've put it in there or not, turned out it did good.

I don't own The Outsiders. To the story! Oh and I know this chapter's gonna be short .

* * *

*Monday Morning*

~Pony POV~

My eyes flung open just like the door did. I groaned and looked at the clock 4:28AM. I sighed sitting up ignoring the slight annoying sick feeling in my stomach as I walked over to see what wonderful person decided to slam the door at this time in the morning. I kicked open the bedroom door gently as it a whined like a cat, looking around before even going into the room . I laughed lightly as I spotted a figure laughing at the TV while eating cake and drinking beer.

"Hey Two-Bit." Oh God I sounded awful. I was afraid he didn't hear me but he still turned around with his big goofy grin on his face .

"Hey Kid. Want some cake?" He lifted the plate up revealing the giant chunk missing as I slowly shook my head. He looked like he'd been slapped. I've never said no to cake but just the look of it was making me feel like I was going to puke. If there was anything that is. "Hey.. You okay Kid? Ya look pale . " Two Bit walked over to me his normal grin replaced with a frown.

"I'm fine. Just tired I guess." That's when he smiled and ran back to the TV laughing again as Mickey Mouse jumped around the screen. I smiled sitting down as the bedroom door swung open and Darry walked out and boy didn't he look mad. I gulped.

~Darry POV~

I yawned sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I was awoken by some laughing, sounded a bit like Two Bit really . I reluctantly stood up and began heading to the living room but remembered Pony was sick. I opened the boys door to be met by a Sodapop in dream land with his arm over...Nothing...Where the hell was Pony?

"Hey some cake?" Two bit., who was he talking to? Wait..Kid...That's either Johnny .. or Ponyboy. " Hey..You okay Kid? Ya look pale." "I'm fine." PonyBoy. That kid's in so much troube now. I slammed open the door to the living room as looked around until I spotted Pony . I swallowed. He looked really pale, even more than last night when he was puking everywhere and if you looked a little closely you could see sweat forming on his head. I sighed walking over placing my hand on his forehead as Two Bit had stopped laughing and was now sitting near us watching closely.

"Pony, you should be asleep." He was really warm. I should take his temperature. I stood just as Pony sighed.

"Darry, I'm not tired, I don't want to sleep, I'm perfectly _fine."_ Geez didn't that kid empazise that fine. I walked out the room shaking my head not even bothering to reply as I just strided in to the picking up the thermometer and leaving back to the living room where Two Bit was poking Pony everywhere he could.

"Two Bit stop that before I have to hurt you." Two Bit laughed. I didn't.

"Oh geez Superman take it easy! I'm not gonna hurt im or anything." Just as he said that he stood up brushed off his knees, turned to walk away but before he even stepped he spun around to tickle Pony.

~PonyBoy POV~

"Darry, I'm not tired, I don't want to sleep, I'm perfectly _fine."_ I spat out the word 'fine' trying to get my point accross but honestly I felt like shit. My head hurt, my stomach but mostly my side , it felt like there was a fire spreading in just that point. Golly it hurt. Darry shook his head before leaving the room just as Two Bit decided to run to me sitting infront of me looking up slightly. Then he decided to poke me. I automatically covered my bad side so he couldn't poke it as Darry walked back in with a thermometer.

"Two Bit stop that before I have to hurt you."

Two bit looked towards him and laughed. "Oh geez Superman take it easy! I'm not gonna hurt im or anything." He better not. Just as I thought and by the looks of it so did Darry , he spun back around and plunged at me trying to tickle me, I lost my guard moving my hand to push him off as he proded my side. I screamed like I never screamed before.

* * *

Okay and that's that. So sorry that it's so short. I shall make up for it. Also I know there are some spelling mistakes, sorry about that. But anyways thankies for reading and please review~ Bai .


	6. Chapter 6

So so so sooo sorry for the late chapter but I've had GCSE'S and still do so I'm trying to get this chapter done as fast as I can .

I've also seemed to have gotten a little obsession with Merlin now and I decided to start a fanfiction on that which I got caught up in yet I've stopped it for a while to update this one. There will be many POV'S in this one yet it may be short :s .

P.S: I'm sorry but there will be no Pony POV until the next chapter.

Review Response (2)-

Phoenixx Rising -Ow! That must have hurt! Poor Two-Bit. He is always accidentally hurting people.

Response- Hehe I know , I feel bad that I made Two -Bit do it but he was the only one other than Soda that I could think of which would tickle him.

madrabbitxxx-If there is one thing I absolutely love, it is sick-fics. I love 'em. That combined with self-blame just makes this fan-fic addicting for me. Please, please, please don't give up on this story or let anyone discourage you from continuing it. Thanks so much for a fantastic story. Keep it up!

Response- Hehe thankies for the amazing review, I adore sick-fics also which led me to making this.

I don't own The Outsiders, never have and I sadly doubt I ever will.

~Dally POV~

"Hey Johnny, past me a cancer stick will ya?" Me and Johnny-Cake were in the lot, both of us didn't wanna go home so we decided here was the best place, always has been. I nodded a thanks as Johnny handed me the smoke, I lit it up and inhaled the deep smell and taste. We knew it was bad to have them yet they calmed are nerves and really, we were always nervous.

I glanced towards the 16 year old boy which honestly looked the youngest , even younger than Pony whom as just 14 and yet he looked older than Johnny. I think it was his eyes, Johnny's eyes of course, they were so big yet they looked so lost, it had to be his eyes.

Johnny put his hand back into his pocket and pulled out his own and was just about to light it when there was a faint, yet audioable scream. I knew that scream...Argh who was it!? Johnny sat up like a bullet, his eyes were wide, he knew who screamed.

"Pony." That's who it was! Ponyboy, of course Johnny would know, why wouldn't he? They spent enough time together to be honest. I wasn't really that shocked but it sounded bad yet it could be them just messing around but why would he scream that loud? I shook my head before standing up nodding at Johnny whom stood up with me and both of us began racing towards the Curtis house.

~Johnny POV~

It was cold, dark and I was tired. I didn't complain though. Normally people would've gone home by now , back to their warm house to their parents who had relieved expressions on their faces when they walked through the door. Of course that wouldn't happen to me, my parents couldn't careless about me so I didn't go home, I will, just not yet, not until tomorrow. Dally was beside me though keeping me company, he wasn't at home either seeming as he just got out the cooler and his Dad was always murderes when Dally just came back from the cooler. It was best we both stayed away from that all so we came to the lot.

"Hey Johnny, past me a cancer stick will ya?" My thoughts broke when Dally asked me that, I looked up to see he wasn't even looking at me, he looked lost in thought yet he had his hand out ready for his 'prize'. I put my hand in my jean jacket pocket pulling out one of the final sticks I had left, better get some more soon. I placed it in his hand as he nodded lighting it up and placing it in his mouth as his face relaxed.

I placed my hand back into my pocket pulling out the final stick and was just about to light it when a scream appeared. I felt my eyes widen as I bolted up into a sitting position when the noise reached my ears and I knew straight away who that scream belonged to.

"Pony." I looked at Dally who had hardly any worry on his face. I know it could just be them messing an' all but still, Pony sounded hurt. He shook his head an stood up nodding towards me as I stood up with him and we both bolted off towards the house.

~Two Bit POV~

My hands shot up in defence as I looked between Soda , Darry and the kid, whom was screaming bloody murder, his face was screwed up in pain and he curled up into a ball ,clutching his side gasping for air.

"I didn't do anything! I tickled him! I..I..How?" My mind was racing, I hurt the Kid, he was sick and I hurt him. Oh God. Darry and Soda are sure to kill me, Dally would find out and skin me, Steve would have a right go at me for worrying Soda and Johnny would..Johnny..What would he do?

Just as Ponys screams died down Dally and Johnny burst through the doors.

~Darry POV~

Ponys scream hit me like someone slapped my with a truck. I couldn't move, I wanted to no..I needed to get to my baby brother and comfort him but I just couldn't move.

TwoBit's hands shot up in the air in defence like I was going to blame it all on him.

"I didn't do anything! I tickled him! I..I..How?" I know, I wanted to tell him I know, I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, he did only tickle him but I still couldn't move and Pony was still screaming like someone had shot him as he curled into a ball the tear not going un-noticed. The scream died down and I felt the energy to move again just as the door swung open with a slam and Dally ran in followed closely by Johnny.

~Soda POV~

A scream creeped into my dreams of joy but the scream wasn't joyful, it sounded more scared than anything, scared and hurt but it sounded an awful lot like Pony. Pony!

My eyes shot open as I looked where my baby brother should be laying down ,sleeping, but there was nothing there, no one and nothing. Where the hell was he? The scream was still there, it hadn't stopped which must mean that it wasn't a dream! Pony was really screaming!

I jumped up quickly ignoring the pounding in my head from getting up too fast and ran into the living room to see Pony curled up in a ball on the chair , Darry was stood looking shocked and worried but he didn't move, Two Bit had his hands up in the air looking paniced like he did something wrong.

I began my way towards Pony as the screams died down as Darry began to move also just as Dally and Johnny-Cake ran in.

~Darry POV~

My legs began working as I ran over to Pony ignoring the two that just ran in and going straight past Soda whom had just began going over to Pony with me and skidded on my knees infront of him. He looked tired and pale, I placed my hand on one of his cheeks and stroked it with my finger as Soda came over and knealt down by Ponys head and brushed some of his sweaty hair back behind his ear. Pony looked a state and he didn't sound that good either, he as gasping like there wasn't enough air getting to his lungs, it sounded painful the way the air scraped down his throat as he breathed in air.

I felt like there was nothing I could do to help him and to make the pain stop, it killed me to see my baby brother in so much pain , of course I've seen him in pain before but it was nothing like this, the other times were from rumbles and things like that, stuff I knew how to fix but I didn't know what was wrong here, I had to find out though.

I swallowed as Pony opened his eyes a little and looked weakly before smiling a little and mumbling out something that sounded alot like "sorry." Sorry? What had he to be sorry for? I shook my head before looking directly into his glaced over eyes.

"Pony, what happened?" I felt bad for making him talk but I needed to know what was wrong with him yet he shook his head and his eyes fluttered closed and of course I paniced as I turned my head towards Dally whom was mumbling things to a scared looking Johnny.

Oh God! Johnny , I wondered how he felt at this moment seeing his best friend and almost brother looking so weak and hurt, Johnny was the most fragile and none of us liked Johnny having to see any of us in any type of pain , physical of emotional, nethertheless I looked back towards Dally.

"Dally, get the truck ready, were taking Pony to the hospital." He nodded before whispering one last thing to Johnny before leaving. I then looked towards Two-Bit whom was now making his way to stand up . "Watch Johnny, he don't look too good." Two-Bit nodded and walked over to Johnny stearing him to it on the sofa. I then looked at Soda whom was now watching me yet still stroking Ponys hair. "You coming with me?" This time it was Soda's turn to nod as Dally came back into the room sitting beside Johnny .

"Trucks ready, I'll stay here, go." He hardly said anything yet I knew he cared, he needed to look after Johnny and I had to look after Pony.

I scooped my baby brother into my arms easily yet happy with his weight though it was a little lighter than it had been before he was sick but it was to be expected seeming as though he puked up so much earlier.

Soda walked infront of me opening the door as I walked through leaving the other three behind and heading towards the truck which was ready to go. Soda opened the side door and go on the furthest side letting Ponys head rest on his lap while I got in the drivers seat making sure Pony was in safely and looked comfortable enough as we sped off towards the hospital.

That actually didn't take that long, oops, Word count say's that in total (including this and the beginning note ) is : 1822 Yay, thats rather good in my opinion, I hope you liked, sorry for any mistakes and I should update soon. Please please review.


	7. Diagnose

Hey there people who are most likely glaring at their screen with pitch forks and flames trying to track me down and kill me..., I know it's taken me FOREVER to update this story but I've been very busy (Yeah I know , everyones excuse) but I've been trying but I've been getting bored of writing this certain fanfiction up lately :/ sorry but once I begin typing I get into it again. But anyways, here's the chapter. Oh and yeah, I have an OC which you can know about at the end.

* * *

Chapter 7: Diagnose.

~Nurse POV (OC) ~

I placed down my final sheet of work for the day ready to end my shift of dealing with emergency children just those damn doors flew open and , not so surprisingly, two young men barged in, the oldest , by the looks, was holding a young looking teen whom in all honesty didn't look good.

I ran over to them ordering a passing nurse to grab me a wheelchair and help put the boy in. Once I was sure the by was okay in the chair and wouldn't fall out I raced to the nearest emergency room which was empty.

I glanced at the two older boys who didn't hesitate in following me to the room racing behind me , while one of the nurses helped the doctor put the younger boy on the bed I decided to confine the two older boys.

"What happened?" I demanded of the oldest who brushed a hand through his hair looking panicked.

"I don't know! He just..just buckled over and..he..I don't..." He was obviously about to hyperventilate so I grabbed up a chair and made him sit while glaring at him slightly.

"Look Freya , we don't know what happened, one minute he was fine, well not fine...he was sick but he was nothing like...this..." The second oldest piped up standing in the corner to the far left of the room away from everyone else with tear streaks down his cheeks. I smiled gently walking over to him and pulling him into a hug as he quietly cried on my shoulder.

"I promise you , Pony will be fine okay Sodapop?" He nodded slightly still on my shoulder, "good , I need you and Darry to step outside for a moment while I get everything sorted out here. Once I've sorted Pony out I'll come check on you two okay?" Another simple nod but this time he was off my shoulder and wiping his eyes before dragging Darry out the door.

I sighed before turning to the nurse who helped my get Pony in here, "status report." The nurse looked up at me with a slight confused look on her face before she nodded and flipped through some sheets before clearing her throat and beginning the report.

"Fever of 102F , right side is swollen slightly and looks irritated, nausea, pain when right side touched." She stopped and glanced up at me, "what's wrong with him then?" She stared blankly at me like a rabbit in headlights, I sighed, really heavily, how the hell didn't she know what was wrong? The signs are obvious! I really need to talk to someone about getting them trained again because they hardly knew anything about diagnosing someone .

"Appendicitis." I really wanted to throw the clipboard at her for being so stupid but decided against it. The nurse made a little 'o' shape with her mouth before nodding and writing it down. "Right, I need to get these signed by his guardian before anything can be done." I picked up a few forms, glanced at Ponyboy and walked out the room to find Darry and Sodapop pacing up and down the corridor.

"Darry, Soda, sit." They both stopped and looked at me before nodding and sitting down, having them listening to be made it so much easier, advantage about being their babysitter when they were younger. I walked over to Darry and handed him the papers before smiling gently at him.

"They're to give permission to let the Doctors perform an operation on Ponyboy." I saw the panicked look in his eyes and decided to continue, "there's nothing serious going on, yet. Ponyboy has appendicitis and if he doesn't get the operation in 2 days then his appendix will explode and most likely cause Pony to die. You need to give them permission, it will cost but I'll do as much as I can to help reduce that cost." The panic in his eyes differed a bit which made me a little happier, he signed the papers without reading them as I knew he trusted me . I took the papers off him and smiled at them both before walking back in Ponys room.

~DARRYS POV~

I jumped out the drivers side of the car as Soda opened his side as I ran to help him, Soda placed Pony in my arms as we practically ran through the emergency doors of the hospital and ran into the room and had around 23 pairs of eyes on me and a young woman running towards me. She took Pony out of my arms which I wasn't happy about and placed him in a wheelchair which another nurse had wheeled here and began running off and it didn't take me and Soda long to race after her.

We stopped in a room and I watched as they wired Pony up to all these machines and that's when I began to panic.

"What happened?" The nurse from earlier piped up, I swear I knew her from somewhere...

I swallowed and brused a hand through my hair before speaking up, "I don't know! He just..just buckled over and..he..I don't..." I felt my stomach clench and my throat close and I was soon being pushed down in a seat while getting glared at.

"Look Freya , we don't know what happened, one minute he was fine, well not fine...he was sick but he was nothing like...this..." Soda's voice was distant but there but I couldn't stop thinking about Pony, he looked so fragile on that bed, so small and..lost.

I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, me and Soda would both go into ultimate depression mode for years, having lost Mum and Dad and now Pony...No..We wont lose Ponyboy, we can't, he's gotten so far in life that no one could take him away from us.

"I promise you , Pony will be fine okay Sodapop?" Good , I need you and Darry to step outside for a moment while I get everything sorted out here. Once I've sorted Pony out I'll come check on you two okay?" The nurses voice piped up again, Soda mentioned her name being Freya.

.Oh yeah, I remember her ... She helped babysit Soda and Pony with me while Mum and Dad went out some nights, same age as me. I remember her but she now looked so different, her hair used to be waist length , a perfect brown and now it was just below her chin yet still the same brown. Her eyes still the same green which anyone could get lost in but then yet anyone's green eyes you can get lost it, even Ponys ...

I was soon pulled out of my little daydream as Sodapop began tugging on my sleeve but I didn't budge and he soon had to pull me out the chair and the arm. Once outside the room I snapped out of everything, I began pacing up and down the corridor while loads of thoughts crashed into me like a fly into a light. What if Pony did die? What would happen then? Would the gang fall apart? What if Pony survived, would he be the same? Would he be...different?

The crash of thoughts got cut off as a "Darry, Soda, sit." Sounded from the door way. It sounded like Freya so I simply sat on the chair as she told me to and looked up to her, I bet my eyes looked empty as hell, I felt empty.

"They're to give permission to let the Doctors perform an operation on Ponyboy." I bet I didn't look empty then, panic filled me up like rain in a puddle, the thoughts all crashed down on me again , this is serious then, Pony could die...My thought were yet again intrupted as Freya gently smilled and began again.

"There's nothing serious going on, yet. Ponyboy has appendicitis and if he doesn't get the operation in 2 days then his appendix will explode and most likely cause Pony to die. You need to give them permission, it will cost but I'll do as much as I can to help reduce that cost."

He has 2 days? 2 stupid days? I want Pony to live,I didn't think life would cost money but I'd do anything to help either of my little brothers, even the gang. I nodded and took the papers off her and signed, I trusted Freya to keep my baby brother alive and I knew she would.

* * *

RIGHT so, I'm already writing the next chapter so I don't get behind, I know I said this will be long but I have another idea and it wouldn't make sense to put it in here so I need to think where I'm gonna put it. I really hope you enjoyed and you can wait ..yes..waiting again... until later and it wont be too late because I'm on holiday and I'm back into writing fanfictions.

Everything's CHANGED ;-;

Oh gosh..it's...Awesome actually xD.

I like the change.

Thanks for reading.

ps sorry for any grammar mistakes.


	8. Social services say hello

Annnnnnnnd BOOM, I'm back, this is going to be a really short chapter but I need something to do and I'm about to watch The Outsiders again, I would read it again also but I leant my only cop out, it's so fragile ;-;. ANYWAY, more of Freya.

* * *

Social Services say hello.

~Darrys POV~

Ponyboy's room door opened and I watched him get wheeled out the the operation room, I could feel Soda staring also as well as the gang who decided to come up after Johnny was thought as secure enough. Poor kid, he was 16 and all but he was still kid, when you look at it, everyone in the gang is. I sighed and leaned back in my chair just as the clip-clop of heels came storming across my head , well , the floor towards us but what was making that noise, oh geez...

Social Services. You could tell it was one of them because well, to begin with , it was a women and the state tend to always send ladies to deal with children, she was wearing a black straight skirt with a white shirt and had her hair in a ponytail and a perfectly straight fringe, why do they always have jet black hair? I groaned when I noticed she was coming to me, about Pony, oh no...

"Excuse me, are you Darrel Curtis? Legal guardian of Ponyboy Curtis?" She looked directly at me with those dark, horrible eyes. I noticed the boys had gone quiet and stopped playing their game of poker, oh geez.

I coughed and looked up at her , "Yes." A simple answer but I really wasn't in the mood for talking. She arched one of her eyebrows slightly before nodding, here comes the news.

"I'm here to see if 14 year old Ponyboy Curtis is in a suitable home to live in with suitable guardians. I understand that the child has appendicitis and wasn't admitted to the hospital as soon as he became sick. I will have to take him away into a foster family when he's well enough to be moved and then I will have to see if his home is suitable to have him back." She crossed her arms as if to stand her ground just as the boys began yelling at her just as my world crashed down on me and by the looks of it Sodapop too.

"Look lady, the kid's fine with Darry!" Two Bits voice drilled into my head as I snapped out of it just as Freya came down the hallway and she looked angry and I know a angry Freya doesn't mean good, someones gonna cry.

~Freya POV~

"Look lady, the kid's fine with Darry!" I sighed as I left Pony's room after tidying up when he was in the operation room to see a lady who was obviously from social services getting yelled at by Two Bit and a very angry looking Dally, this should be interesting. I began storming down the hall and stopped in front of the social services girl and sarcastically smiled.

"Hello there, can I help you?" She straightened out a little as to reach my height, I was 5 foot 2 and that's small, she must be 5 foot at most.

"I'm Nancy Clarify Acria from Texas , I'm a social worker , one of the best and I'm here to talk about removing Ponyboy Curtis which has nothing to do with you unless you're Ponyboys head doctor which, by the looks of you, isn't the case." Her snobby voice was just so...snobby. She could tell I was a greaser but then yet, my slightly curly, tangled hair gave that away anyway.

"Look sweetie, I didn't ask for a life story, I couldn't bloody care if you were the queen of England. Oh and by the way , I am head doctor of Ponyboy so just because I'm 'the other side' doesn't mean I don't have brains you nim rod. If you want to take Ponyboy away from the only place he'll be happy, feel secure, have a family and be loved then good luck because I can get you fired before you can say Pepsi-Cola." I saw Sodapop smile slightly at me using his nickname and well the gang were trying so hard not to laugh that they were going red. Nancy what's-her-face looked gobbed smacked which made me snicker.

"This is why people like..you..aren't liked, you're horrible , cruel and have such a rude range of vocabulary!" She brushed her skirt like one of us had rubbed out hands all over it and I simply lost it, I have a really low patience level when it comes to people like her , I slapped her across the face leaving a red mark on her face.

"Oops, hand slipped, now get out your little skinny butt out of here and never even think about taking Ponyboy away otherwise a slap won't be the only thing ya'll get." She stormed out her face flushed as the gang burst out laughing , even Johnny laughed a little. I looked to Darry who didn't look happy one bit. Oops?

"Darry, I'm sorry, I hate it when people think about breaking ya'll family apart, you always do so well together and all." I kneeled in front of him but so I wasn't sitting on the floor, as he broke out into a smile and pulled me up into a hug. I smiled hugging him back knowing no social workers would be back in a while.

* * *

Well , I don't know what that was about but when I read fanfictions about a social worker trying to take away Pony for a silly reason like this I image what I would say. I dont' base Freya on me because I have blue eyes and she has green, she has slightly curly hair and mines just a curly mess xD, I'm 5ft and my name is Melissa and I honestly will never say anything like she did xD. Oh and I'm from England so that explains the language. I hope you didn't get angry at my language, I tried not to swear .

**Thankies. Ponyboys POV will be in the next chapter. Pleassssssssseeeeeeee review. **


	9. background info (re try )

Background Info- Freya.

Full Name- Freya April Kane

Age-20

D.O.B- 18th April 1945

**Appearance AFTER moving.- Chin-length, slightly curly , brown hair. Dark green eyes ( fringe covers the one and half of the other) Height of 5 ft 6. Average weight. Rather pale skinned.**

**Hair/Face = (Take away the spaces) xionkingdomheartz . devainart / Freya-Hair-and-face- 365313317?ga_submit _new= 10% 253A1365809519**

**Clothes= (****Take away the spaces**)xionkingdomheartz .devainart / Greaser-Jacket-365313679 ?ga_submit_new= 10% 253A1365809621

**xionkingdomheartz . devainart / Fanfiction-shorts-365314009 ? ga_submit_new= 10% 253A1365809742**

**Appearance BEFORE moving- Hip length , slightly curly, brown hair. Dark green eyes with both on show. Height of 5ft 6. Slightly underweight because stress with mother. Pale skinned.**

**Hair/Face= (****Take away the spaces**.) browse . devainart /this-hair-311278255

**Clothes= Roughly the same but a no stomach on show .**

_Background information- Freya's father was killed a week after her birth, he got into a car crash which is why the Curtis brothers and Freya get along so well even without their parents, they both lost someone dear to them to a car crash. Freya's mother had been friends with the Curtis's mother ( Mrs Curtis) had known each other before Freya and Darry were born . When Freya was 15 her mother got diagnosed with cancer and died when Freya was 18, just after Freya moved out. When Freya was 16, she began helping Darry babysit a 12 year old Sodapop and a 10 year old Ponyboy when the Curtis parents went out sometimes. Freya was jumped once at the age of 17 because , although a girl, she's still classed as a Greaser. When she was jumped she went straight to the Curtis family for help so she didn't cause her mother more stress. Before Freya moved out at 18 she had hair but decided to cut it short and keep it that way to avoid getting jumped before work. She works as a nurse at the local hospital and is looked up to there, when she's not working she doesn't care what people think about her and will gladly wear jeans or shorts instead of skirts. Freya has worked at the hospital for 2 years now and had only seen the Curtis brothers when their parents died and in the street yet because of her hair, they didn't recognize her either time, Sodapop did though, he seemed to remember her most though he had less time with her because of how well behaved he was._

Family Information (BASIC):

Mother- Judy Janice Kane. Aged 37 when died.

Father- George Terry Kane. Aged 24 when died.

Siblings- N/A

Children- N/A

* * *

Does the surname Kane sound too much like Cade? I really hope not :s.

If there is anything else you would like to know either Review or PM me. (Miggymoo01 gmail) add the .com :3.

**Oh and I did the picture in Paint which is why they may be terrible, I did use a base for the clothes but edited them to make them my own by re-drawing them so if you think you've seen something then that's why. I DID NOT DRAW THE BEFORE HAIR, I really didn't feel like it...Credit to ~RainyAndButterfly**

**I really wonder if I can get 100 reviews before the fanfiction ends...**

**IF LINKS DO NOT WORK (****Take away the spaces**) - xionkingdomheartz . devainart. com 

**It's the first THREE pictures.**


	10. Another Nightmare

**Voice**.

_Mr and Mrs Curtis._

PonyBoy.

Gang

_**Sodapop and Darry**_

* * *

TIME FOR ANOTHER NIGHMARE.

***Dream Began***

**Look who's back, the all so, perfect Ponyboy. Now when I say perfect...I mean, the self obsessed little boy who doesn't care about anyone else other than himself, the tag along, the one who NEVER listens, the one who causes everyone pain, the one to blame for his whole family's death. Well, I doubt they want to be called your family, you got them all killed, even the gang.**

What? I didn't, they're still alive, aren't' they?

**No you silly little boy! You got them KILLED! Just like you did your parents!**

I couldn't..I...NO! You're lying! AGAIN! Get out of my head!

**Unlike you Ponyboy, I don't lie. You got them killed, murderer.**

_How could you Pony? I thought , after what we said, you would atleast care a little for Darry and Soda...But no...It's still all about Ponyboy, the child who doesn't know how to care. You got our sons killed! You...you took all we had away from us, like you took all they had away from them. You took us away and the gang, why did you make them die last? We must be thankful that you didn't leave them in the world all alone with..you. We hate you , we always will and if we could kill you we WOULD!_

SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING, YOU'RE NOT REAL! YOU'RE... DEAD!

**At least you know we're dead. Have you learned it's because of you yet? No? Well it was, like we said before, if you just made us stay then we wouldn't of died, but we did , all , you're, fault.**

They're right you know, you got us all killed. I knew you should've died , you killed everyone you ever knew, well not like any of us cared about you, not even Johnny . Isn't that right Johnny-Cake?

Stop it, you're not the real Dally, you're not the real Johnny...NONE OF YOU ARE REAL!

**_OH SHUT UP! You stupid little BRAT! Damn it Ponyboy, why did you have to be born? You stopped me playing football, you stopped me from going to college, you made me look after you, you made Sodapop drop out of school, you made us all die. Why did you do that? Why did you kill us? I don't know if I'm happy that I don't have to look after you or even pretend to love you anymore or be angry because I can't do anything I wanted and nor can Soda._**

I...I never...

_**Pone..I thought you loved me, I truly did. I never loved you though, why would I? You only think about yourself, I don't really care when you're sad or hurt. I want you gone and dead, but you killed us, you killed everyone, you're all alone now. You're just a little boy who can only think about himself all alone, I guess that's not bad for you, but why did you have to kill me?**_

STOP IT!

***Dream Ended***

I sat up with a start, my heart pounding against my chest so hard I could feel it.** You got them KILLED!** My body went still as a board when I heard the voice echo in my head. I stared at the whitewashed wall in front of me as I began to cry, I shook my head trying to make the voice go but it wouldn't leave me alone, it kept repeating itself, **You got them KILLED!** Over and over again. All a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder trying to push me back down and another over my torso. Something didn't feel right there, something..hurt.

Pain washed over me as I screamed out, I began thrashing around trying to make the pain go away but it wouldn't leave me alone. It was like the voice, always there, always hurting me in some way or another.

Darkness began clouding my vision , I heard Sodapop then , he said something, I don't know what._** Why did you have to kill me?**_ I shook my head harder, trying to get the words out of my head, Soda thought I killed him..._**Why did you kill us?**_ I killed Darry got us all killed. And the gang, I killed my parents too, I killed everyone. One last tear made it's way down my cheek just as the horrible darkness took me as it's victim.

* * *

**OKAYYYYYYYYYYYY , So , that's that, it's like another filler but it still goes with the story. I seem to like doing nightmares for Pony, there's just so much you can do :3. In the next chapter everyones awake. Please review. **


	11. WRITERS BLOCK

I doubt this is something that you want to see so close to the end of the story but I'm suffering from Writers Block. I think 3 more chapters until the story is done and I have a vague idea on what to write down, however , I don't know how to put it into words.

I don't want to give the story away so please, do not ask.

If I do not update by October, I will be giving the story to someone else to continue.

Please PM me if you have any questions.


End file.
